Joker Meets Mark Hamill
by alucardgal
Summary: What would happen if The Joker meets his Voice actor? Read and find out!


**Flames will be roasting marshmallows!**

**Me: Hi all, thought to write a different kind of fic.**

**Joker: Hehehahahaha!**

**Me: this is a one shot hope you all like it!**

**Joker: Hehe...alucardgal...does not own Batman, or any of my world! Hehehe..**

**Me: Now on with the one shot fic!**

**8888888888888888888**

It is another rainy day in good old Gotham. A self-proclaimed clown of crime is pacing in his little office. "How will I end the bat today!?" The clown exclaimed with glee.

"Oh Mr. J. You will find something!" Stated a happily dressed women, walking in with some food.

Now known as Mr. J. He was wearing his trademark purple/green suit, his hair green, as well as his eyes. His grin wide as can be, he was The Joker, Batman's greatest enemy.

"I know, hehe, I know!" He grumbled and he looked though all plans of diabolical plots. One after another did not work to bring down the Bat! His mood is not a real happy one.

Suddenly, a purplish, grayish colored portal appeared. It show another world, a world looked better then where he is at.

Suddenly, Joker gained an idea and with that:

"Oh Harley, feel like a portal trip?" Joker laughed as he grabbed her arm, dragging her with him. He then jumped into the portal, the portal to reality.

**8888888888888888888**

After question and answer show for his fans, Mark Hamill decided to relax in his dressing room. Just as suddenly as he walked into his room, a purplish, grayish color portal appeared. Startling him, making Mark jump back a bit.

Out of the portal two beings came out, the first one was a man dressed in purple/green suit, green hair and eyes, a wide smile with lips of red. With the man, was a happily dressed women.

Going wide-eyed with disbelief, Mark stutters out, "J-Joker? H-Harley? H-how?"

Smiling wide as Joker rubbed his chin and happily replied, "How you ask? Don't know. The swirly portal just showed up."

"Oh! How do you know my name, anyway? I am not from here?" Joker asked with twisted glee.

"Uh..." Was Mark's unsure answer.

"Not an answer!" Harley teasingly sang.

"Well...in this world you are in comics, books, TV shows, movies, and video games." Mark replied, while he thought 'I do hope he wont guess I am his voice actor.'

Both Joker and Harley looked at Mark with disbelief.

"Really?" Joker asked in his disbelief.

'Better tell him anyway.' Mark thought, but instead of replying in his own voice, Mark used Joker's, "Yes, really."

"What?" Joker looked at Mark with a confused expression, as did Harley.

"I said, 'Yes, really'...What you can not understand plan English?" Mark replied still using Joker's voice.

For a few moments was the still silence of no sound, then all of a sudden, Joker started to laugh insanely.

"Who are you?" Harley asked, as Joker could not stop his insane laughter.

"To all my fans, I am Mark Hamill, The Joker, and a few others. I am an actor." Mark replied, as he talked like himself.

"Really would have never guessed, Thank you for that. I needed a good laugh." Joker stated after he finished with his bout of gleeful laughter.

"You are welcome." Mark replied a bit nervously.

"So tell me, Mark, what is the show called?" Joker asked with a large grin, as he leaned onto Mark's shoulder.

"It is called, Batman." Mark replied, with a bit of nervousness.

Joker backs up in his crazy way, and he exclaims dramatically, "WHAT!?"

"The B-man? The show is named after him!" Harley exclaim in a bit of bitterness.

"Yeah, that is watch the franchise is called. I am your voice actor Joker." Mark assured them.

"Its name after BATS! Oh no, no, no, no! I don't believe it!" Joker growled out.

"You should Joker, I am telling the truth." Mark replied truthfully.

"This can not be happening!" Joker stated in a defeated tone, his posture slouched.

"There, there puddin' I am here." Harley comforted Joker, patting his back.

Mark decided that maybe he should leave the room. Slowly, taking tentative steps, almost to the door when:

"Now where do you think your going Mark...tsk...tsk...tsk..." Joker stated as he stood up straight and shook his hand in a scolding manner.

"I thought you would like a moment alone with Harley." Mark wittingly replied.

"Ho..ho..no..not going happen chum!" Joker exclaimed, with a bright, creepy smile.

Harley had successfully sneaked behind Mark, effectively blocking off his escape route, to the door.

"Now, now...we don't want you to leave, just yet. Mr. J is not done with you!" Harley stated with her silly seriousness.

"Please, my dear. Do not scare the poor man." Joker stated in his silly, twisted way.

"Okay, Mr. J!" Harley exclaimed with a smile.

"So, let me get this straight...I am a character of the franchise, _Batman? _Voiced by you...I am not real?" Joker asked, with a thinking, bewildered expression.

"Yes, here in my world you are just a fictional character." Mark replied.

After hearing that, Joker lost it, the great clown of crime...had...

FAINTED!

**888888888888888888888**

Upon waking up, sitting up straight, all in panic mode. Joker looked around where he was at. All was in crazy order, all he was familiar with. No Mark Hamill, no purple-grayish portal, just him and Harley in bed.

"Whoa...what a nightmare!" Joker quietly exclaimed.

"Hmm? What's wrong puddin'?" Harley asked, sleepily. Looking at a sleepy Harley, shaking his head, and replied, "Hehe, a bad dream, Dear. Let's go back to sleep."

"Okay, Mr. J." Harley replied as she fell back asleep. With Joker laying back down beside her, a little worried, but more tired. Joker too, fell back asleep.

'That's what he thinks' Says a creepy, mysterious voice echoed in the room, with hidden glee.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Me: I hope you all like it!**

**Joker: Hehehahahaha! Talk about a weird world trip! Hehehahahaha!**

**Me: Now REVIEW!**


End file.
